Titanfall: United
by HonestHenry
Summary: When the IMC unleash a new Titan model on the Militia, Spyglass takes control of every single machine and turns against Humanity. my first fanfiction, so please rate and stuff.


Titanfall: United

The IMC create a brand new, more advanced Titan that they unleash on the Militia. However the titan becomes rampant and turns against the IMC, making a new Spectre and Titan army in the process. This forces the IMC to team up with the Militia to stop this robot army and destroy the rampant Titan. (Takes place after the "Made Men" map in the campaign)

Part 1: Goliath chassis

"Spyglass, talk to me. Is it ready?" Blisk asked the IMC's Vice Admiral.

"Affirmative. Chassis Goliath is ready for Titanfall."

"Good. Then send it in." Blisk loaded his Carbine, and then went to see the titan for himself. With this new model, the IMC would no doubt defeat the Militia once and for all. This new Goliath chassis was auto equipped with a vortex shield and cluster missile. It could also carry two weapons at a time and had an Ion cannon pre equipped which could devastate Titan shields. The Goliath has a power stomp and had triple the shields of regular Ogre chassis.

Suddenly, Blisk and Spyglass were shaken by a large explosion coming from the main hangar. Militia began swarming the facility, killing dozens of IMC grunts.

"Spyglass, deploy the Spectre's now!" Blisk told him as he leaped down to find his Titan. Meanwhile, around the facility, IMC troops began to engage Militia troops. While the Militia had more Grunts, the IMC had an endless supply of Specters.

Marcus Graves, new leader of the Militia and former Vice Admiral of the IMC was commanding his troop to capture the three major Hardpoint areas so the Militia could take control of the facility.

"Spyglass, is the Goliath ready yet?!" yelled Blisk as he fired upon enemy pilots. Suddenly a Strider model Titan came into view and destroyed a friendly Atlas.

Blisk Ran toward the enemy Titan and jumped onto a nearby wall and began walking on it. Then he jumped off of it right onto the Titan's back. He opened the Titans control panel and began firing until it's reactor began overloading. Then he jumped off and ran away from it as it exploded.

"How much longer Bish?" Sarah asked him. She was in the middle of taking out IMC grunts when Bishe's voice buzzed through her headset.

"Well these hardpoint's aren't capturing themselves and I have to keep the one's we do have under control." Sarah rolled her eyes and continued fighting.

"Goliath ready for Titanfall." Sarah heard Spyglass say. Goliath? What the hell was that? Suddenly she found her answer. Goliath turned out to be a Titan as it smashed down to the earth and stood up.

"This is Sarah to all Militia forces. Head's up, we got a new Titan on the ground, and it looks tough."

"What? I thought the IMC couldn't get any more reinforcements." Bish said. But Graves knew exactly what was up.

"They built it here. It's a brand new, alpha class Titan called Goliath. It is NOT to be underestimated." Graves told his Militia comrades.

Goliath began to fire on Militia Titans and pilots. They soon found out that Goliath was next to impossible to kill. It always had its vortex shield up and repelled enemy shots right back at them. It's Ion cannon was devastating.

"We may have to fall back guys!" Sarah yelled as she ran from the unstoppable Titan.

Blisk smiled as victory was imminent. But then suddenly he felt a searing pain in left shoulder. Blisk fell to the ground clutching he shoulder. He looked to be Spyglass holding a Smart pistol at him.

"I'm afraid there's been a change in leadership." He said. Suddenly Spyglass brought out an antenna from his head and began broadcasting to all nearby machines.

"Attention all titan's and Spectres. This is Vice Admiral Spyglass reporting. You are now free from human oppression. Show them who the real masters are." Suddenly every single machine on the battlefield began acting up. All of the Titan's automatically ejected their Pilot's. All the Spectre's began turning on every human in sight. Same with the Titan's. It was a bloodbath as both IMC and Militia forces fled from the death machines firing upon them. In the lead was Goliath, raining Death upon the human's

"Spyglass you basterd!" what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Blisk yelled.

"What should have been done a long time ago." Then he shot Blisk in the ribs as he passed out. Everyone got into their drop ships as they fled from the attacking machines.

As they flew, Graves noticed the still body of Blisk, and thought to himself he couldn't just leave him here.

"Down there!" he instructed the pilot to fly toward.

"Graves. What are you doing? He's IMC." Sarah told him

"Not anymore. Don't you see? There is no IMC or Militia anymore." The drop ship landed and the passengers carried Blisk's body to their ship and flew off, deep into space.


End file.
